


Космическая камасутра

by Schwesterchen



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на крэк-фест по заявке "НЦ-а в невесомости".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Космическая камасутра

**Author's Note:**

> Рейтинг: R  
> Жанр: стёб, AU

\- Чувак, красиво, - восторженно протянул Джаред, пялясь на аккуратные полупрозрачные шарики, плывущие по воздуху.   
Дженсен мрачно кивнул (хотя Джаред его видеть не мог) и взял второй тюбик смазки. Содержимое первого вольно порхало по каюте, радуя эстетические чувства Джареда.   
Мимо гордо, как «Титаник», проплыла упаковка презервативов.   
Голова побаливала от близкого контакта третьего вида – с потолком. Оказалось, что возбуждение плоховато влияет на координацию.   
И вся эта затея с каждой минутой казалась все менее и менее удачной.   
  
Отключение искусственной гравитации – происшествие нечастое и досадное, однако не смертельное. Так подумал Дженсен, плавно взмывая под потолок. Но в следующую секунду до него донесся вопль… нет, ВОПЛЬ напарника, и все благодушие как рукой сняло. Орали так, словно на корабль пробрался выводок Чужих; словно сквозь бортовую обшивку просочилась Миниатюрная Черная Дыра, охочая до всего живого и теплого, и теперь медленно поедает чью-то ногу; словно в десятый раз за сутки засорилась очистная система; словно… На четвертом сравнении Дженсен решил все-таки сходить… пардон, слетать посмотреть, что случилось.   
Несколько поворотов – и он оказался перед нужной каютой. Вопли к тому времени уже стихли, сменившись сдавленной руганью и прочим мало идентифицируемым шумом. Дженсен почти на сто процентов был уверен, что встреча с Чужими, Дырой и очистной системой откладывается (с первыми двумя так точно), но все же сунулся внутрь весьма осторожно. Ожидая чего угодно, но меньше всего того, что в приоткрытый от напряженного внимания рот ткнется гамбургер – огромный и аппетитный. Дженсен скосил глаза к носу: вокруг гамбургера по сложным орбитам витали крошки и капельки кетчупа. Засмотревшись на эту продуктовую мини-модель галактики, он даже забыл про напарника. Впрочем, Джаред Падалеки был не из тех, кто позволяет надолго о себе забыть.   
\- Это мое! – возмущенно огласил Джаред свои права на еду.   
\- Твое, твое, - осклабился Дженсен. – Как только поймаешь, так и твое.   
Джаред снова возмущенно взвыл и заболтал конечностями. Но вместо того, чтобы продвигаться к дверям, вмазался головой в шкаф.   
Дженсен, посмеиваясь, аккуратно поймал гамбургер и отправился связываться с Землей. До него еще долго доносились обрывки проклятий и обещаний, самым мягким из которых было запихивание астероида в… то место, в котором обычно оказываются при прямом контакте с астероидом.   
  
Как Дженсен и предполагал, с родной планеты передали ждать, пока гравитацию наладят дистанционно. А пока особенно не трепыхаться. И не дать Падалеки разнести корабль от скуки. Первое Дженсен пообещал легко, второе – с некоторым сомнением. На Земле сомнение расслышали, тяжело вздохнули, пожелали удачи и отсоединились. А Дженсен принялся упаковывать трофейный гамбургер в пакетик. И без того по всему коридору крошки … Именно в этот момент жаждущий возмездия Джаред сунулся в переговорную. Все же, что бы там не о нем не болтали, а с невесомостью он ладил вполне прилично. Просто если Дженсен привыкал к изменившейся силе тяжести почти мгновенно, Джареду времени требовалось немного больше.   
Напарник рычал и жаждал крови. Правда, ровно до сих пор, пока не увидел, что его сокровище невредимо и в руках Дженсена. Кровожадный оскал тут же сменился заискивающей очаровательной улыбкой, на щеках проступили ямочки, а глаза умильно заблестели. При виде такого преображения Чужие бы расплакались. Черная Дыра, утерев слезу, отпустила бы недоглоданную ногу. Даже очистная система устыдилась и прочистилась бы самостоятельно… Хотя вряд ли: очистные системы на удивление циничные и бессердечные твари. Но, так или иначе, в бессердечности Дженсен вышеупомянутой системе уступал мало. Привык. Если бы он каждый раз велся на этот щенячий вид… Короче, плохо было бы.   
\- Никаких гамбургеров, пока не окажешься на земле, - стальным тоном приказал он.  
Джаред побелел.  
\- В смысле, на той земле, которая с маленькой буквы, - поспешно исправился Дженсен. – Хочешь жрать, иди возьми что-нибудь не рассыпающееся.   
Джаред поник и с обиженным видом вылетел из переговорной.   
  
Время шло, а с небес на землю они так и не спустились. Дженсен-то ладно, а вот Джареду медленно, но верно становилось скучно. Не спасали ни фильмы, ни интернет, ни перепалки.  
\- В тренажерку сходи, - заикнулся Дженсен и тут же прикусил язык.   
Вид Джареда, придавленного какой-нибудь штангой после неожиданного возвращения гравитации, не радовал. Даже в воображении. Им вообще сейчас полагалось тихо-мирно почивать в спальных мешках. Ну или не слишком высоко над какой-нибудь не слишком твердой поверхностью.   
В тренажерку Джаред не хотел. И спать не хотел. А еще через час начал подозрительно на Дженсена поглядывать. Пристально так, изучающе.   
\- Ты чего? – спросил Дженсен.   
Напарник пожал плечами:  
\- Скучно.   
\- Ничем не могу помочь.   
\- Ну почему же…  
Дженсен в свою очередь смерил его внимательным взглядом. А когда понял, в чем дело, подпрыгнул до потолка. Благо, в их положении особенно напрягаться для этого не требовалось.   
\- Стоп, стоп. Ты же это несерьезно?  
\- А что такого?   
Святая Невинность, увидев эту физиономию, пошла бы и удавилась от острого чувства неполноценности.   
\- Ну… - Дженсен так смешался, что не смог быстро найти ответ. – Будет неудобно. Как минимум.   
\- Значит, не хочешь? – прищурился Джаред.   
\- Эээ…   
Дженсен не то чтобы не хотел. Просто к чему такая спешка, если можно обождать еще пару часов и заняться делом с чувством, толком и расстановкой, а главное, при привычной гравитации.  
И он отважился на микроскопический кивок.   
Это Дженсен определенно зря. Сначала ему припомнили все оплошности за последние полгода. Потом обвинили в трусости, косности и боязни пробовать новое. Потом - достаточно завуалированно, чтобы не получить сразу в нос – усомнились в его мужской состоятельности. Завуалированность помогла мало, и не миновать бы кое-чьему носу близкого знакомства с Дженсеновым кулаком – но напоследок Джаред элементарно завопил: «Ты меня не любишь!». Причем совершенно мерзким голосом и явно пародируя среднестатистическую комедийную блондинку.   
Кулаки Дженсену пришлось разжать – ими было неудобно закрывать уши.   
\- Ладно, ладно! – прошипел он. – Будет тебе секс, придурок… Но ты снизу.  
Джаред на удивление возмущаться не стал - замолк и расплылся в предвкушающем оскале.   
Дженсен тоже что-то предвкушал. Только – в отличие от напарника – не слишком воодушевленно.   
Вот так, собственно говоря, они и очутились в вышеописанной ситуации.  
  
Глядя, как Джаред восторгается поблескивающими шариками, Дженсен подумал, что надо было с самого начала дать парню бутылку, скажем, шампуня. И плевать, что потом придется оттирать этот шампунь от всех поверхностей. В конце концов, чем бы дитя не тешилось…   
\- Ты меня трахать собираешься или уснул? – поинтересовалось «дитя» через плечо.   
\- Собираюсь, - процедил Дженсен. – Вот сейчас кое-что поймаю и сразу начну.   
\- Что поймаешь?   
\- Резинки, - принялся методично перечислять Дженсен, - смазку и твою задницу.   
\- Зачем мою задницу ловить? – удивился Джаред. – Она на месте вроде.   
\- У тебя на месте, а от меня уплывает. Знаешь что, надо тебя как-то зафиксировать.   
\- Чувак, я БДСМ не увлекаюсь.   
\- Я тоже, - вздохнул Дженсен. – Просто достало, что улетает все, что не приколочено.   
\- Эй, ты же меня приколачивать не собираешься, надеюсь?   
\- Разве что за язык.   
Джаред выбросил вперед руку и ловко ухватил презервативы, неспешно дрейфующие обратно.   
\- И Гарри Поттер ловит снитч, - прокомментировал Дженсен.  
\- Ролевыми играми я тоже не увлекаюсь, - протянул Джаред. – Я думал, ты меня лучше знаешь. Тебя не подменили?  
\- Подменили, - от собственного слишком энергичного кивка Дженсен едва не улетел. – Настоящий Эклз давно присоединился к ближайшему поясу астероидов, а коварный пришелец начинает изучение землян вот с этого конкретного представителя.  
Он шлепнул Джареда по ягодице.   
\- Что-то долго начинает, - тот дрыгнул ногой. – Уже кончать пора, а он все начинает.   
\- Смазка дурацкая… На пальцах не держится, - Дженсен проводил взглядом очередную лужицу.   
\- Внутрь сразу сунь и выдави, - Джаред задышал чаще, открытым ртом.   
\- Сейчас…   
  
«Сейчас» немного затянулось. Он уже почти-почти угодил в цель, когда напарник вдруг дернулся, задохнулся в приступе кашля, и все усилия пошли насмарку.   
\- Ты чего? – всполошился Дженсен.   
\- Чертова см…смазка, - прокашлял Джаред. – В рот залетела.   
В голосе прозвучала такая вселенская обида, что Дженсена разобрал истерический ржач.   
\- Ты… ты… устал ждать, - всхлипнул он, - и решил того… с другого конца?   
После короткой драки (короткой, потому что драться в невесомости, да еще голышом, да еще среди всякого порхающего вокруг хлама – тот еще геморрой, и вообще глупо выглядит) Джаред со вздохом спросил:  
\- Ну что, еще попробуем?   
Дженсен молча взял третий тюбик смазки. Второй он от неожиданности сжал слишком сильно, когда Джаред закашлялся. Красивых шариков в окружающем пространстве ощутимо прибавилось.   
  
Итак, попытка номер очередная. Резинки пойманы, смазка покорена. Джаред под его прикосновениями блаженно постанывал и извивался. Дженсена тоже полностью захватил процесс. Но не настолько полностью, чтобы не заметить, как они оба медленно переворачиваются вниз головами.   
\- Слушай, - вынужден был прерваться Дженсен. – Что-то мне эта поза не нравится. Такой даже в Камасутре нет.   
\- Впишем, - выдохнул Джаред. – Не отвлекайся.   
\- Повторить ее на Земле будет сложновато.   
\- Черт, хватит умничать, а! Специально для тебя напишу новую космическую Камасутру, только трахни меня, наконец!   
\- Ты? Напишешь?   
\- Дженсен! Чтоб тебя чем-нибудь тяжелым приложило!  
В следующий момент Дженсена приложило по голове углом проплывающего мимо контейнера, и им временно стало не до любовных утех.  
\- Узнаю, кто их присобачивал, - ворчал Эклз, потирая затылок, - и скину ему на голову эту хреновину. И без всякой невесомости.   
  
Потом в самый ответственный момент включился сигнал тревоги, оказавшийся по счастью ложным. Джаред сказал, что чуть не сделался импотентом. И тут же полез доказывать, что «чуть» не считается.   
Потом их вдруг начали вызывать с Земли – причем только для того, чтобы сообщить, что починка затянулась, но в самом скором времени все обязательно поправят…   
Потом…  
  
Короче, через некоторое время они парили друг напротив друга и скорбно молчали. Честно говоря, возобновлять попытки было уже как-то страшновато. Невезение в поистине космических масштабах.   
\- Как ты думаешь, - уныло поинтересовался Джаред. – Мы сегодня трахнемся?   
Дженсен глянул на часы.   
\- Нет.   
\- А я думаю, что да.   
\- Вот за что я тебя люблю, так это за оптимизм.   
\- Поспорим? – загорелся Джаред.   
И они поспорили. И Падалеки, как ни странно, выиграл. Потому что буквально через секунду после рукопожатия они трахнулись. Очень смачно трахнулись на пол, и сверху на них посыпалось все, что летало в воздухе.   
Такой вот неудачный выдался денек. Зато, словно в качестве компенсации, полет до самого завершения прошел без сучка, без задоринки. А Джаред в тех редких случаях, когда хотел побыть в одиночестве, вывешивал на двери своей каюты табличку: «Не беспокоить. Пишу космическую Камасутру».


End file.
